Dovahking's training
by CrimsonInHumanBlood
Summary: I've been having some urges to write again and write a Farkas X Vilkas X Created character  game character  getting it on. I'm really not a furry/anthro person. But I don't think I can consider a Khajiit one since I think they're much more interesting.


Dovahking training

_Level: Novice_

The white lion khajiit had only found that he was the Dovahking only a short time ago. It was surprising on his part to find this out. Instead of rejecting the idea and live in denial, the khajiit embraced it. Coming a long way from being beheaded in Helgen for a crime he didn't commit and surely couldn't remember. The dovahking King had escape only by the hairs on his whiskers as a dragon had attacked, allowing him to side with the Stormcloaks to defeat the dragon. It wasn't an easy task as he had his tail's hair burnt painfully and almost had been swallowed by a dragon as he had driven the blade of his iron sword into the maw of the dragon as he brought his jaws of death down into his blade, driving the blade up into his brain; dropping the dragon to the ground where it lay dead.

King had been unexpectedly hit with a rush of energy that which tingled down to his very core with power that could be labeled addicting if he were human. The soldiers around him were amazed and told him he had to be a Dragon Born or Dovahking as the Greybeards had told him as he was told to visit the High temple of Hrothgar. Having learned the meaning of being the dragon born, he gladly accepted his duties. Though now he had to find the shouts to destroy the dragon Alduin and take down anyone and anything in his path!

At this point, King had learned a handful of shouts and strengthened his abilities. King could take on a few Frost Dragons; yet still he wasn't satisfied with his sword abilities. Having talked around, he found that the Companions in White Run there two that had the best sword hands around. They knew well how to train and could only benefit his skills more by going to them. With all the gold he had, he went to White Run. King had been to this city quite a few times. He enjoyed the people and there was some pretty delicious food he could pick up for his travels.

Making his way up the cobble stone path to the Companions guild he entered and looked at the long tables inside littered with food that had his pink nose twitch as he licked his lips. Pale blue eyes looked around the room, which had a few of the companions that were sitting, eating and talking amongst each other. A female companion with shoulder length red hair three black war stripes going down her face, and armor was standing against a large wooden pillar, next to the door. "What do you need Khajiit?" she asked. King was used to getting a cold shoulder or even odd looks at how odd he seemed with white fur that could be stained with blood and he was easily burned. His long mane that rolled past his shoulders was also an exotic look to him that had people gawking. He had learned to ignore the comments he got.

"I'm looking for someone to train with One handed sword and two handed sword training," King replied pausing as he glanced around the room, tail twitching as he smell the testosterone that reeked in the guild that tweaked his nose more as he could smell this female warrior that stuck out easily. He knew it wasn't easy for her to be one with a bunch of men, but that just meant she was strong enough to hold her own. He didn't want to pick a fight with her! Turning back to her, "I had heard that this place had some of the best."

"You heard correct. We have two of the best. Vilkas and Farkas. They're our best warriors. They are down stairs in their rooms I believe. If they're not there look in the back training yard they may be out training there," she said looking over him with a slight smile that quickly faded as he gave her a slight nod and headed toward the stairs. Ignoring the babbling from a few companions that he passed who asked for some ale or something, King entered the down stairs only to be greeted by a passing companion that was going the way he had come, the companion looked embarrassed for a moment as he had glanced at the companions face. Brushing past him, he stopped and looked down the brightly colored rug and moved to the room ahead to see empty beds.

As King headed down the hall, admiring the arches or the architect. Getting half way down the hall, he paused as something hit his nose hard; a strong whiff of musk and sweat that seemed unmistakable. King's tail flickered and he swallowed the saliva that began to build up with saliva. Flicking his ears for sounds he could only hear a faint groan as he slowly moved again and began heading towards the source. He wasn't much for sneaking around on something like this, instead he went straight to the source. Going to the right down a small hall he could hear something good. King purposely knocked some things over and rattled his Blade armor that put a pause to the sounds as he slowly walked in; allowing whoever was making the sounds to quickly get themselves decent. Turning the corner he got a look at the person and who was helping that person. It looked like the same person for a moment.. But they were twins. One had slightly longer hair and looked a little more muscular and hansom. While the other was cute, he felt instantly drawn to the more muscular male who was covered in armor and having a deer skin over his lap while the other was covered in armor and a sheep skin over his lower half.

They looked at him not seeming embarrassed or ashamed of their activities. King stared like he was in a trance. While he had seen men before fuck and jerk off and was turned on by it, this was something else entirely. These males were very attractive, not to mention twins. Incest wasn't really something he thought about but it happened. These two were not ashamed. "See something you like?" The one with longer hair on the bottom said. His voice was rough and strong like his body. He gave a small smile and pushed himself up, brushing his brother to the side of the large bed.

King stared and paused before he gathered himself up. "I was looking for someone who could train me in one and two handed sword training. I believe I found you two. You both are supposed to be masters at this skill," King said licking his lips subconsciously. The animal part of him growled with the thought of being in the same room with them and doing things that he should be setting aside until he took care of his mission.

The one on top with the shorter hair smiled and sat in the bed facing him. They both looked worked up, and he could smell the arousal on them both. Being in the same room with them now he couldn't help but feel his breeches tighten on him and his armor feel like he was burdened with too many dragon bones. "We are," Vilkas said as he looked at him with hard eyes covered with war paint that stuck well even with the sweat dripping down the side of his face. Looking to his twin he smiled mischievously. "We can do a two for one deal if you'd like." They were not prostituting but they were more curious as to if the Khajiit would accept the offer. Neither of them had encountered a Khajiit that could willingly walk into their guild without wanting help with training. More so, they never slept with anyone like him. They weren't picky about this one.

King rumbled happily and quietly in the back of his throat. "Two for one? One handed and two handed sword training huh? What is your method?"

"Hand to hand training, what else?" Farkas answered as he smiled suggestively, as the twin looked over him kike he was a piece of venison. "We know you're the dragon born. That's why we're cutting you the deal."

There was nothing in the back of his mind that wanted to argue what kind of training that they were suggesting. Knowing what they wanted, he would play along even if he had come with the intentions of being trained with real swords. "Hmm.. Alright.." he said slowly and he came further into the room. "Where do I start?"

Farkas looked pleased as his brother did. "Well we have to warm up, get undressed," Farkas said as he watched King for a reaction, for any sign he'd walk away from the offer. But King didn't as he looked at the twins. Though they were still dressed in armor, they had only been getting warmed up themselves. Watching King undress out of the heavy Blade armor, Vilkas pulled off the last of his under armor and tossed it aside since he was pretty naked below as his brother was too. Farkas tossed the rest of his under armor aside as he lay naked. King set his armor aside carefully. He stood naked as the day he was born, his body coated in white fur that was similar to a horse's coat but soft and his muscle was still visible as he flicked his tail side to side. His arousal was humanish and had a small white sheath that wasn't visible since he was quite aroused and it blended in with the rest of his body. He was a good size with nice muscle tone and a nice thick arousal that was at least 9 inches if not more.

Both the twins seemed impressing. King stepped off the red rug onto a bear skin fur rug with his furry feet that remained human like with claws like his hand. He could feel every hair as he moved across it to the bed. It had been some time since he had this type of training… King gave a cat smile showing off his large fangs. Farkas and Vilkas moved to give him a bit of space as the larger male went between the two of them. He was tall and lanky but strong with large muscles. He didn't have to wait for them as they moved in on him like a pack of wolves. While he had notice that the companions had a doggy scent to them, he just figured they played with the hunting dogs. The twins weren't shy of where they were going. Vilkas took his back while Farkas went to his front; grabbing on to his length and fondling with his member. King shuddered at the sudden feeling of the hand around his member. It was a warm welcoming hand. Vilas's hand swept down his smooth fur to his tight ass that had been hardened by hours of riding on horse back. The large hand squeezed and left as he grabbed the muscular appendage as it was stroked and nibbled at. This was a very quick warm up as it seemed like they went to training. "We need to warm up and grease this sword you have.." Farkas explained as he had watched Kings expression. He reached over quickly for a bottle of oil and gave it to his twin that took it and did the same. King wiggled closer to Farkas as he was more eager for a hand job then anything going up his ass. "You said you wanted this.."

King gasped a bit as he felt the well oiled hand move across his pale length. While he wanted this, he wasn't sure now as he decided just to go with them as he didn't want to make them angry for taking his word back. He had a reputation to uphold as a dragon born. Everyone he could get on his side would help him in the end. Alduin was a strong foe. While he had shouts he would need every bit of strength to help him. The sudden slick finger sliding down his crack quickly had him jump as he pushed into Farkas's hand causing him to moan as he was slowly warmed up. He couldn't escape the finger that pushed into him. He had been with males before just never had been the one taking the sword so to speak. "Never had been the being the sheath huh?" Vilkas said as he could feel the tightness of the cat's body gripping his thick oiled index finger. He didn't pull out as King had moved into his brother. It would play into both their hands.

"Not really," King just replied and hissed as he bucked into Farkas's hand. The twin ran his hand around his chest, down to the muscles of his stomach back up to his chest where he tweaked his nipples with his rough finger tips causing him to gasp as the pleasure was pushed down to his groin. He wondered if he was using some sort of magic as he moaned and bucked back and forth between the finger in his ass and the hand gripping his erection, massaging his tip with a rough finger tip, while his other fingers would rub away and tease his nipples. Just as he bucked again, Vilkas pressed his finger into the prostate nerve in his anal walls and it caused his body to convulse with pleasure as he moaned. "Oh….Talos!" His walls were loosening to the pleasure and allowed one more finger to curve into his tight hole. King hadn't even gotten to look at the twins members that were just hiding under the blankets of furs. King couldn't help but to reach under the fur with both his tail behind him and grab Vilkas's member with a third arm and stroke, and then reaching for Farkas's member that was already well oiled and throbbing as he grasped what felt like an impressive member like a great glass sword. He groaned wondering if he'd be able to ride it or suck it for that matter. From what King could feel with his tail, the other's member was just as hard , thick and very long.

From both of them he had received a moan and a buck into his grasps. Greedily he stroked with them. "Part of training huh?" King added as he thrusted his hips into the other's hand as it continued to hand fucked his dick. This training seemed to be far more enjoyable than lopping some orc's head off. The Nord didn't seem to mind the fact that his body was quite hairy; more so than theirs since Farkas moved on to licking his way to his nipple where he paused to tease it and harden it painfully. King moaned out and thrusted into the hand that continued to work his member, coating it in the slick sticky precome that oozed generously from the pink tip of his erection. Vilkas continued working steadily at his hole, adding another finger into the tight ring of muscle. Vilkas knew this was going to be a very tight fit and he groaned at the very thought of it. King's body was warm and inviting him just to shove his member straight in. Being so large in the girth as well as length there had to be some serious stretching. Especially if he was still going through with this new thought of sheathing both of their swords in him, impaling him with every inch they could give him.

Looking up, Vilkas watched the white ears move back and forth to every sound they could pick up. Kneeling, he reached up and took hold of those ears, rubbing them between his strong worked fingers. Vilkas was surprised with how thick they felt, how soft and silky they were, more so the response that had King relaxing and giving a shudder as pleasure racked his body. Farkas smiled at the response too as he reached up to suck at Kings neck, biting down roughly before letting go and moving to rest on his elbows on the bed so he was at level with Kings member. Leaning forwards he boldly took his shaft and moved his mouth around it. Sucking it hard and slow for Kings best response that had the Khajiit moaning loud and panting as he jerked his hips. "Mmmnnah.. More…" he growled moving his hand to shove Farkas's head down on his cock. Farkas didn't even bother to pull back as he deep throated his cock sucking and swallowing every inch of the sweet precome.

Behind them, Vilkas rubbed his shaft along the smooth fur of Kings back side. He moaned as he slowly fucked King with the third finger, spreading the hole a few times before withdrawing to the feline's protest. "Mmm, time to learn to take the sword in your sheath," he said moving into place as he pushed King forwards to expose him better. King leaned over Farkas and got an eye of the muscular bottom. He was long enough to get enough room for a good mouthful. King couldn't help but take advantage of this as he grasped the sides of the twin's bottom, parting the cheeks and bringing his wet, but rough tongue out. It was almost like sand rubbing across ones skin. But it had a slight velvet texture to make it soft and bearable as he licked Farkas's hole and reaching under him to grasp the massive length rubbing on the furs on the bed.

As Farkas gave a pleasurable moan to coach him on he felt Vilkas's throbbing member tip into his hole. King couldn't help but to give a small snarl as suddenly as the slick tip thrust forwards hard ripping away at the ring of muscle. Pure burning pain washed through him as he snarled back at the other, whipping his tail around mad with the burning sensation that came with such a large girth breaking away at the muscle as every inch of his core was filled with the hard and heavy length of his cock that throbbed as Vilkas allowed him to adjust thankfully. The dragon born was grateful for that as he had paused in his actions with Farkas who was working on sucking him off and keeping him hard as he had softened slightly. Though it burned for a few moments he slowly relaxed and Vilkas slowly began moving, drawing a slow and low moan from his throat. Such girth was something that was very much a gift from the gods. With continuing to stroke Farkas who seemed ready to come any moment as he had been moaning around his member; sending chills to his ball sack that ached for release, King wanted to make Farkas come first as he knew stamina was important when it came to sword training, and just as strength to wield it as ever stroke had to count. King was sure of this.

The thick cock behind him slowly picked up the pace. It wasn't long before he was hissing and growling in pleasure as every stroke rubbed in his sweet spots and his prostate gland that was rubbed as the strokes increased and Vilkas angled himself better as he grabbed on to his hips and bringing them back hard. Grunting he couldn't take anymore, he needed the release. The twins both knew it as they were also close to coming. "Farkas… lets say we up the training," Vilkas said as he suddenly stop. King protested this as he growled and moaned for release. He could kill them for stopping. But he paused as he felt Farkas push him up off of him. Leaning back into Vilkas as Farkas got up and looked at his brother knowingly. King wasn't sure what they were planning but he wasn't sure if he was going to like it. Vilkas pulled out quickly and turned him around without saying anything as he pulled King over his member so it straddled him down.

Without being told King sat down on the hardy length, giving a low moan as he sank to the hilt. Farkas came up behind him, kissing and biting at his neck roughly as he brought his hands around his soft body while he pressed his member against his cheeks. What were they doing? King had a small feeling that was quickly growing into anxiety. "What.. Are you doing..?" he growled down at Vilkas who just smiled at him as Farkas rubbed his hard tip that dribbled precome that slid off his tip onto the smooth crack and onto the already penetrated member.

"I think you know what we're doing, dragon born…" Vikas moaned as he thrusted a bit and settled deep within him. "We thought you did well with the novice training. I think it was too little for your real talent." Farkas gripped King's hips and slowly rubbed his tip around the entry that was already crowded; dipping his head in and out of it causing King to make a pained expression as slowly he dipped in and out and finally pushed his head in past the ring where he paused with a painful look on his own face of how tight this really would be. Farkas thought that this was unbelievably tight! The dragon born was a true work of art. Even if he was in pain, he knew that King was more as it had probably felt like he was being split in two. And that's exactly how King felt.

"Even with some extra oil you remain super tight, Dovahking.." Farkas moaned as he eased into the tight rectum more. Inch by inch he sank in pushing the Dovahking down so he hovered just above his twin brother's face that was covered in a sheen of sweat from just holding back an orgasm and thrusting as he wanted to do so bad now as Farkas was taking his time with easing in until he was at his hilt and the hairs of their pubic hair tickled the back of Kings bottom. Getting a hiss from the Khajiit, the Nord wiggled a bit as they both painfully waited until finally King's body was relaxed enough to move. Farkes slowly began to thrust, his erection rubbing into his brothers that slowly followed in a constant movement of one always thrusting into him.

To distract King more Vilkas pulled him down into a heavily heated kiss, thrusting his tongue into the Dovahking's talented mouth that could bring down a dragon. King could taste what the other had earlier as well as the salts of his brothers' cock and a few venison steaks and a hint of the dessert which had been a sweet bun. There was a hint of wildness behind that mask of flavor that he couldn't pick apart. While he just had a few cheese wedges and a sweet roll he got off of a table in the tavern nearby. Farkas's flavor was also in his mouth. The Companion must have tasted that as he hummed, pleased with how King tasted.

Becoming distracted quickly, he could feel the thrusts slowly picked up, rubbing the sensitive ring of muscle and filling his hole to the max as it became stretched. King gasped as the sudden feeling of Vilkas also started to buck and thrust underneath him as it brushed in against his prostate and pressed and rubbed. It amazed him of just how much pleasure hit him like a shout, unraveling his nerves into a puddle of pre come that dribbled onto Vilkas wash board stomach that rippled with every thrust he made. It was a relentless assault on his him as every stroke pushed him hard, his tail curled with his toes. Gasping in pleasure as he couldn't hold back with his aching pleasure that was building in the bottom of his stomach. Slowly he began moving on his own rocking his hips as he moved up and down their lengths that continued to move. "You two are so big…" he groaned as he reached down to stroke his throbbing head. He wasn't at all far away from his climax. King flicked his wrist and leaned down kissing Vilkas hard.

Vilkas reached up to King's nipples, rolling them in the rough palm of his hand, causing the Khajitt to arch his lanky body. Slowly rubbing the nubs he changed to rolling them up to his finger tips where he pinched at the hard nubs. "Nnn...ahhhara…Vilkas… Farkas.." he panted. "Harder.. I'm so close!" he panted thrusting down them as fast as he could, already his legs burned from the effort to bring him to his peak. Thrusting as hard as he could, Farkas moaned and sucked hard over the furry patch on the back of the pale Khajiit's neck. He could feel the body tense moments before he felt King orgasm long and hard his body clenching amazingly under him. King snarled in pleasure and screamed happily as wave after wave of hot seed busted from his cock. It was amazing to feel something so good. The twins often had sex when they had time but this was a rarity in itself; with the Dovahking no less! Bracing in the orgasm they gave a few thrusts more with their pulsing heads before following King into his orgasm. Farkas was the first to hit his orgasm seconds before Vilkas. The warmth of the seed filled every inch of his core as they pumped until nothing was left. "Ahhah… Mmna…" he moaned leaning against Vilkas's strong chest. His stamina certainly was worn down as he rested. "So.. Is that your novice level? I hate to see the master level." For him this seemed like a master level in training; coming from a mere novice.

Leaning over King, Farkas sucked and nibbled at his ear before blindly reaching for a bottle of stamina potion's to help with the energy. "Take this.. I hope you don't plan to give up. If you want. We continue on with a new level," Farkas said smiling warmly. "It may be a bit more and a bit much as it is. But seeing as you are already stretched out.. And you won't be sore for a bit longer. Better hurry up and decide while I'm still hard.."

King took the bottle and looked at it before opening up the bottle. Sniffing it to confirm it was indeed some stamina potions, since he knew it had some a lavender scent to it and a faint spice of garlic and very likely a mix of those two with the taste of the slaughterfish egg taste to it. If he got lucky it'd be a different taste since the slaughter fish egg wasn't a good taste when it was mixed with those two. At least in his opinion. Taking the shot he gave a small smile and sat back with a small moan as the stiff members were pushed deeper.

"What do you have to offer..?" King questioned as he felt the potion hit his belly and warm. "I am up for anything."

The twins just smiled at each other. This would be one fun night neither of them would forget.


End file.
